


March 26th

by sorasventus



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Death, Knife Mention, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Short, blood mention, death mention, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasventus/pseuds/sorasventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, sad, Phan Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 26th

Wilted grass covered the ground, while patches of snow lay scattered next to the stone slabs that stood mounted in the ground. Merely forgotten names and lost dates were engraved on the slabs, each unique, yet only one person or one family in the world would remember the writing by heart. At this time of day, exactly 8:41 a.m, only one living soul visited the sad, little graveyard.  
A brown haired boy walked down the cobblestone path, searching for the location of the one special stone, with a name he could never forget. The frigid air stung his ears that were exposed and his fingers that were wrapped around a bouquet of red roses. His arms drooped at his side, and his shoulders slouched forward as he trudged along the path. Tears already began to fall, mixing in with the snow that rained down from the grey clouds.   
This had become a daily routine ever since October 25, when the love of his life passed away at the age of 28. So young; the dreams and the goals that would never be accomplished by his companion haunted him. All the things he didn’t get the chance to do, all the things he planned on doing, all the things that he was excited for; it all washed away with a single slash of a knife. The blood that used to run in his veins now dried, but the face of his living friend remained wet.  
The boy reached the stone that read his best friend’s name: In loving memory of Phil Lester. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Other days, he would stare numbly at the grave, placing the red roses and then leaving quietly. Today, March 26th, was different.  
He looked up through teary eyes at the grave, his vision so blurry he couldn’t even read the writing. He placed the red roses on the grave alongside the other bouquets he had left days, weeks, even months before. He tried to regain himself, but the tears continuously flowed out of his eyes, spilling onto his shirt and the grass. With his hands shaking, he shoved his right one into his pocket, and pulled out a small, golden ring with a diamond in the center of it.   
Pulling one knee in front of him and the other resting on the ground, he knelt in front of the grave. “Phil Lester,” he choked, “will, w - will y - you -” he stuttered and fumbled on his words as he continued to cry. Straightening himself out, he glared at the grave with sunken and broken eyes. “Phil Lester, will you - will you marry m - me?”   
The snow began to fall harder and the wind whipped around in the atmosphere violently. Trees swayed back and forth, leaves dancing in the air. The man kept the ring in the air as the grave stared blankly back. Taking a deep breath, the boy spoke.  
“Phil Lester. I love you. I know you aren’t here right now to hear this, but hopefully, you can still see me and understand what I’m saying. But, Phil, I love you. I always have. Ever since I started watching you, I have loved you. You are such an amazing person and I don’t know what on earth you did to deserve this.” He frequently sobbed, but continued his speech. “Phil, 2009 was the best thing that ever happened to me, along with 2010 and 11. I know 2012 was tough for us, and I know I pushed you away, but looking back, I regret everything. I’m so happy that the last three years have been happy and filled with accomplishments. I know we announced the tour, and the book, but once you were gone - I couldn’t go on. I, I just couldn’t. The books that were already made were sent out, as for the tour, I cancelled it. Phil, I hope you’re not mad at me, but I simply can’t go on. I need you. I wish you were still here. I - I can’t believe you’re gone. Not a single day goes on when I don’t think of you. Not a single day goes by where I don’t cry. Not a single day.” Balanced on all fours, staring at the stone, the boy chokes out three last words. “I love you.”


End file.
